Have I crossed the line?
by One Of The Crowd
Summary: Draco se ilusiona por gusto, Ginny trata de ser fuerte.. pero al final no somos nada, ¿será que ella no es la chica que el esperaba? CAPITULO 4 UP! DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. How Did I Get This Far?

-Te vi de nuevo con el..

-¿¿De que hablas??

-Tu bien sabes...

-Vamos, tu bien sabes que tengo que aparentar...pero yo te amo... lo sabes ¿no?

-Parece que no fuera así.

-Pero lo es... no te pongas celoso..

-MIRA YO TENGO UNA REPUTACI"N QUE MANTENER ASÍ COMO TU PERO AL MENOS YA NO PARA COQUETEANDO CON QUIEN SE ME PONGA EN FRENTE

-NO TE PONGAS AS

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

-NO, ME PONGO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA, TU PARAS COQUETEANDO TODO EL PUTO DIA CON POTTER Y NO DIGAS QUE NO, AUN LO QUIERES ¿VERDAD?

-Yo... BASTA POR DIOS!! NO PUEDES DEJAR DE SER TAN INSEGURO??!!

-¿¿¿¡¡¡INSEGURO YO??! NO ME HAGS REIR... TU SABES BIEN QUE ESTO PUEDE TERMINAR AQUÍ....

How did we ever get this far?   
It shouldn't have to be this hard   
Now for the first time in my life   
I'm flying

-No me amenaces-dijo la chica en voz baja

-No lo hago, pero no me dejas opción.

-Tu bien sabes que cuando decidimos hacer esto no iba a ser fácil

-Ya se... y si..

-¿Y si que?

-Cásate conmigo

-¿Qué?

-Casémonos, mañana, ahora, no se.

-Estas loco

-Solo lucho por lo que me pertenece

-Ya hemos hablado que yo n

-Que tu no me perteneces, pues te equivocas pequeña... tu eres MIA- le dijo el chico acercándose mas a la chica

-Ah sii-decía esto mientras se reía-Si.

-Si que

-Que me caso contigo pues.

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-¿Sabes que te amo?

-Lo se

-Ginny, Ginny despierta Ginny

-¿Que?

Estaba soñando, abrió los ojos y vio a una de sus compañeras despertarla

-Ya es tarde Gin

-Ya voy...

De nuevo había soñado con el... que estaban juntos, pero cada sueño era la continuación del anterior... siempre soñando con el.. debería haber seguido obsesionada con Potter antes de vivir ese amor prhibido/secreto... era muy difícil

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Estaba caminando se suponía al salón de Transformaciones pero estaba mas perdida en es espacio, que no se dio cuenta que chocó con el.

-A ver si te fijas por Donde caminas Pelirroja!

-Como quieras Malfoy

Desde que se enamoró de el ya no contestaba con insultos estúpidos como "seremos pobres pero honrados" o algo así, es mas ni siquiera se defendía... era triste y agobiante a la vez

-Te quedaste sin habla de nuevo pobretona??!

-Muérete Malfoy

Era lo mas fuerte que le había dicho en los últimos tiempos, pero aunque no lo crean el simple hecho de decirle "muérete" a el era doloroso.. demasiado para una chica de 16 años.

All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now  
  
Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?

-Pero tu te vas a ir conmigo

-Ya estas hablando tonterías

-Piénsalo, nos vemos.-y cuando se disponía a retirarse-En tus sueños..

-¿Qué?, espera-pero el ya se había ido- ¿cómo diablos sabe el que yo...?, ¿será que..?

A ver ooooooooooootro fic mas de D/G pero son mi pareja favorita pssssssssss!!! XD XD no me pude resistir... así como comprar el DVD pirata de POA pq aki lo van a estrenar el 15 de JULIO lo iban a estrenar el 10... ahora no se si es JULIO o JUNIO así que toy esperando el Martes pa ver como es la cosa,.... bueno este capitulo es una mezcla de canciones de t.A.T.u con Maroon 5 (las dos mejores bandas) facil en los otros fic tb van a ver partes de canciones de t.A.T.u

BUENO YA SABES.. DEJA TU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Seh este capi esta medio flojo pero el sgte va a estar mas bkn, I PROMISE!! XD XD XD


	2. Amor Loco Amor Prohibido

NOTA: LO QUE ESTA EN /----/ ES PENSAMIENTOS... AHORA SEH DISFRÚTENLO  
  
Capítulo 2 Amor Loco, Amor Prohibido.  
  
Estaba en un salón grande, parecía uno de baile, uno de esos cuando celebras tus 15's o algo así... adornado bellamente. Ahí estaba el, esperándola, dentro de unos instantes ella iba a ser la Señora Malfoy, le encantaba esa idea.  
  
Se acercó por el pasillo, al ritmo de la música, era una balada lenta de "Las Brujas de McBeth", era perfecto. Lo cogió de las manos, le estaba sonriendo, le encantaba su sonrisa. Ella, con un vestido crema y elegantemente peinada con el pelo largo. El: con una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color, elegante, al fin no le había echado gomina al cabello lo que hacía que se viera mucho mejor.  
  
Después de decirse los votos, unas bellas palabras por parte de los dos por cierto, el que oficiaba la ceremonia dijo:  
  
-¿Usted Virginia Weasley, acepta a Draco Malfoy como esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
-Acepto  
  
¿Usted Draco Malfoy acepta a Virgina Weasley como esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
-¡¡Weasley, Despierte!! ¡CUAL ES LA RESPUESTA!  
  
Estaba soñando despierta, pero todo parecía tan perfecto... en medio de clase de pociones. Justo ese curso, meditó por un rato su sueño le había encantado...Mala decisión  
  
-Wealsey, salga de mi aula, y no vuelva hasta la próxima clase, a ver si deja de soñar despierta. Para mañana una descripción de 10 hojas sobre los efectos de la poción de la que estamos hablando en clase. Y cual es la contra-poción para tales casos  
  
Diablos, ahora si que estaba en aprietos, NO SABIA DE QUE DIABLOS HABÍAN HABLADO EN CLASE, estaba perdida y todo gracias a el...  
  
-Gracias Malfoy..-Dijo Ginny en voz alta en el ¿solitario? Pasillo, bueno no se había dado cuenta que no estaba tan vacío como pensaba.  
  
-¿Yo te he hecho algo Weasley? Que yo sepa hasta ahora no te he molestado niña  
  
Eso molestó mucho a Ginny la cual se volteó hacia Draco y lo apunto con la varita  
  
-Escúchame hurón, JAMAS, me vuelvas a decir niña ¿entiendes?  
  
-¿Y si no quiero?-dijo este acercándose a ella  
  
-Con la varita en la misma posición pero temblando-n..no te..a..a.tre..vas- tomando un soplo de aire-Malfoy.  
  
/¿Como puedes ser tan bella y a la vez tan difícil Virginia?/  
  
/Si lo haces no podré detenerme... hazlo/  
  
/¿Lo hago...? o ¿no?/  
  
/Vamos Draco, hazme el día/  
  
/Mierda Weasley, te quiero/  
  
Y así sin pensarlo Draco beso a Ginny,, la empujó hacia la pared, fue uno de esos besos suaves y tiernos, Ginny no puso resistencia, para los dos fue algo que deseaban desde hace mucho.... así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que Draco reaccionó, por así decirlo  
  
-Adios Weasley  
  
Pero Ginny fue mas rápida y le sujetó la muñeca, solo para preguntarle:  
  
-¿Cómo sabes lo de mis sueños?  
  
-Lo mismo me pasa a mi  
  
You play games, I play tricks  
  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
  
Y se fue, la dejó helada, ¿lo mismo le pasaba a el?, Un Malfoy quiere a una Weasley, y una Weasley a un Malfoy, pero... son enemigos ¿no?  
  
Salgo parecido le pasaba a Malfoy, no podía creerlo, que bien besaba la Weasley, pero no lo decía en ese tono con el que siempre se refiere a una chica, no lo decía con cariño, fue el mejor beso de su vida....  
  
Habían pasado dos dias, cada vez que se encontraban Ginny agachaba la cabeza mientras que Draco solo miraba para otro lado, trató de olvidarla con otras chicas pero cada vez que estan a punto de hacerlo, el se negaba, sentía que engañaba a Ginny... no podía mas necesitaba estar con esa pelirroja, la quería tanto  
  
Ginny no lo podía creer, había salido de entregarle el trabajo a Snape con la ayuda de Hermione, tarde por cierto, cuando este le dijo que iba a tener un tutor y este sería Draco, no podía estar mas emocionada y su clase iba a ser dentro de dos días... era un sueño hecho realidad.  
  
El también se había enterado de la noticia, tenía la excusa perfecta, nada podía salir mejor, nada.  
  
Ginny estaba caminando por los pasillos, había salido de transformaciones y se iba al comedor a almorzar, antes de entrar Draco estaba parado en un salón al costado del vestíbulo, mirándola a ella, pareciera como que el sabía que ella que así ella vendría hacia el.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?-dijo ella ya en el salón junto a el  
  
El cerró la puerta y la besó, no podía esperar tanto, la necesitaba, no sabia cuanto hasta que sus labios y el de ella se unieron, era lo que los dos necesitaban, la medicina a esa enfermedad llamada amor....Ella habló  
  
-¿Qué nos está pasando?  
  
-No lo se, pero me gusta  
  
-un poco sonrojada-a mi también, creo.  
  
-jajajaj-dijo riéndose cínicamente- ¿y tu crees que lo que digo es verdad?- la verdad es que su orgullo no dejaba que la Weasley sepa lo que el sentía. No ahora, No nunca  
  
-Estúpido- se acercó y le tiró un puñete en el ojo-ojalá así aprendas.  
  
Y se fue dejándolo ¿llorando? Si, el amor de su vida le había pegado en el ojo ¿el amor de su vida? No no, JAMAS UNA WEASLEY VA A SER EL AMOR DE MI VIDA o si?  
  
-Voy a decirle a Snape que me cancele las tutorías con Virginia, esto no puede seguir así....  
  
HOOOLAS, AKI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.... BUENO COMO PUEDEN VER GINNY Y DRAKE CASI.. PERO NO..HE REESCRIBIDO ESTE CAPITULO YA QUE ANTES IBAN A ESTAR JUNTOS PERO ME PARECIÓ MUY RÁPIDO, SE ME HAN OCURRIDO ALGNAS IDEAS QUE BUENO OJALÁ SIRVAN... AKI LAS RPTAS A LLOS RR:  
  
Mayreni: Que bueno que te gustó el fic!!! Aki el 2 capi, ojalá te guste  
  
Eri Mondlicht: Aki esta la continuación, espero que te guste!  
  
Pily: Aki la respuesta a tu pregunta, espero tu rr!!  
  
Kiara McGonagall: XD primero gracias por tus reviews al otro fic!! Estaba conectada así que lei uno por uno justo cuando me los mandabas. Ahora espero que tus preguntas se aclaren en este capi... Saludos!  
  
Perla Mery: Grax!!! Aki esta el sgte capitulo ojalá te guste!!  
  
SaraMeliss: Gracias Gracias Gracias!!!! Ojalá te guste este capitulo!! 


	3. Must Get Out

Capitulo 3 Must Get Out  
  
Hermione la había convencido de ir a las tutorías, ¡y ella ni se acerca a ser su amiga! Es alguien que bueno.. es su compañera, la verdad es que después de lo que pasó en el Departamento de Misterios ya no la ha vuelto a ver como antes. Ahí estaba, frente a la puerta del salón de las mazmorras...Abrió la puerta esperando a ver a Malfoy que iba a pasar una hora burlándose de ella pero en su lugar estaba..  
  
-¿Parkinson?  
  
-Si Weasley, para mi tampoco es agradable verte  
  
-¿Pero Malfoy no iba....?  
  
-No, el decidió no enseñarte y lo comprendo ¿sabes? Porque bueno venir a enseñarle a una comadreja como tu es de por si un asco, menos mal que mi Drakin me va a dar una recompensa por haces esto..  
  
-¿Y se puede saber que recompensa?  
  
-Pues... A TI QUE TE IMPORTA COMADREJA.. claro como no puedes tener a un bombón como el.. bueno empecemos si?  
  
-Si te callaras hacen rato que hubiésemos empezado..  
  
Y así se la pasaron toda la clase, cuando Ginny hacía algo mal esta le gritaba, le hacía de todo, y no exagero.... Después de la peor hora de su vida, se fue al comedor a comer algo..estaba muerta de hambre y a ver si se le cambiaba el apetito  
  
¿Cuándo alguien esta enamorado, con solamente verlo todo el mal humor se le pasa, te olvidas del mundo, así el te odie no si siquiera sabe que existes?, pues a mi si, y a Ginny también, y no crean que hablo por Harry... hablo por ese chico de ojos grises que estaba ahí comiendo la comida, tan tranquilo.. ¿quién pensaría a primera vista que ese chico es el hijo de un famoso mortifago y que para colmo es el sucesor de Voldemort? Nadie.  
  
DRACO'S P.O.V Alcé la vista, y vi a Ginny quien se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, con sus amigas, estaba decaída, seguro.. después de estar una hora con Parkinson, cualquiera. Pero paso algo, por un momento, un momento sublime (sublime mi amor subliiiiiime XD XD XD, Peruchos uds me entienden) me vio, y me parece o.. ¿mostró una sonrisa?, pero igual, ella me odia, después de lo que le hice... quien no. Estuve mirándola por solo unos pocos segundos que parecieron larguísimos, hasta que enfrente mío se pone..  
  
-Drakin, no saaaaaaabes lo que soporté estando con esa titpita... ajjjj no sabes...(suspirando) bueno ahora te toca a TI cumplir con tu parte del trato.  
  
Mierda!,esa tipa quería que me acueste con ella AHORA??!!, Dios, por que no lo pensé antes...Mierda Mierda Mierda!!! Tengo que salir de esto rápido  
  
-Parkinson yo no te prometí nada, tu que siempre exageras las cosas.  
  
-No pero Drakin tu me dijiste que...  
  
-Yo no te dije nada entiendes!!?-dijo alzando la voz  
  
-Ah si??, pues esta me las pagas Draco Malfoy ATENCIÓN CHICAS Y CHICOS DE HOGWARTS... DRACO MALFOY ES UN... COMO DECIRLO... ES PURO CUENTO LO QUE DICEN SOBRE EL, ES MALIIIIIIIISIMO EN LA CAMA, BESA TERRIBLEMENTE MAL Y PARA COLMO... LA TIENE CHIQUITA!!!!!-enfatizando eso de chiquita  
  
QUE ESTA HACIENDO ESTA PERRA??!!, QUE LE SUCEDE... NO NO ESTO DEBE PARAR!!, veo a Ginny, esta que se ríe a carcajadas... mi desgracia..  
  
-YO ME LARGO DE ESTE CIRCO... PERO ANTES TODAS LAS QUE HAN ESTADO CONMIGO SABEN QUE ESO ES MENTIRA ¿VERDAD?  
  
-Claro que si Draco.-dijo Hannah Abbott  
  
-Parkinson esta mintiendo, puedo asegurar que Draco es lo máximo en la cama- dijo Susan Bones  
  
Y así varias chicas estuvieron diciendo lo magnífico que era... pero yo me largué de ahí, no aguantaba mas ese circo, me dolía la cabeza  
  
FIN DEL P.O.V DE DRACO  
  
Ginny no podía creer el circo que se había formado en el comedor con todas esas chicas defendiendo a Malfoy...  
  
Por dios santo Parkinson se rebeló jajaja-pensaba Ginny  
  
Y así se estaba riendo por todo el pasillo, pero vió a una estatua que estaba fuera de su lugar, y con eso dejando un pedazo de espacio abierto, en el un chico estaba sentado en un sofá... la curiosidad la mataba.. TENIA que saber quien era ese chico Ahí estaba, Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor, pero no se le veía alegre...o triste.. en realidad estaba pensativo ¿Será por lo que sucedió hace un rato?, pensaba Ginny  
  
-¿Quién esta ahí?-preguntó el chico  
  
Ginny pensó en irse corriendo, pero algo le decía que no, sabía que ese chico la había tratado mal hace algunos días, y lo odiaba por eso.. pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía dejarlo solo...Así que decidió mostrarse  
  
-¿Qué quieres acá Comadreja?, verdad que a ti te gusta meterte en la vida de los demás, ¿vienes a burlarte por lo que pasó allá?....  
  
-No, solo pasaba por aquí, aunque no puedo negar que quedaste en ridículo ahí eh...  
  
Ginny estaba a punto de reírse a carcajadas pero de un momento a otro Malfoy la apuntó con la varita  
  
-No te atrevas a hacer comentario alguno Weasley  
  
Por alguna razón no le tenía miedo, al contrario.. tenia pena por el..  
  
-Ya bájame la varita-después de que este hizo lo que ella dijo-¿se puede saber que es este salón?  
  
-Que raro que no te acuerdes Weasley, tu con los inmundos amigos de Potter practicaban aquí para meter preso a mi padre, "La Armada de Dumbledore"- esto ultimo con voz de niñita-que triste por dios...  
  
¡Estaba en el cuarto de los requerimientos! Claro que no se acordaba porque este cambiaba acorde a su usuario...pero un momento ¿cómo diablos Malfoy sabía de este salón?  
  
-Tu.. tu.. ¿tu viste todo lo que hacíamos?  
  
-Claro que si, suerte que no le dije nada a mi padre, porque quería, y quiero verlos a todos ellos en Azkaban  
  
-No.. no sabia, bueno.. eh..-Ginny no sabía que decir Draco Malfoy sabía lo de La Armada de Dumbledore... pero no le dijo nada a nadie  
  
-Seguro querrás saber cuando los descubrí, pues este era MI espacio antes de que ustedes lo ocuparan, el único que lo sabía era Dobby ya que el algunas veces venía a acomodar todo.. seguro el le dijo todo a Potter.  
  
Era cierto, Dobby fue el que ayudó a encontrar el salón y así practicar.  
  
-Y bueno un día estaba viniendo para alejarme de toda esa sarta de gente y me los encontré a ustedes practicando, me quedé escuchándolos para ver que se tramaban y ahí descubrí todo. Bueno claro también Chang tuvo algo que ver... antes de que me preguntes, esa perra habló todo por una noche en la cama, cuando estaba con Potter....  
  
A Ginny no le asombró la noticia, Harry ya no estaba mas con ella porque la descubrió en los brazos de otro, de uno de Ravenclaw a principios de año, era una arpía y todos lo sabían, menos mal que ya no estaba mas en el colegio...  
  
-Esa perra-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Ginny  
  
-¿Estas así porque te robó a tu Potter?, que triste..., bueno que se iba a esperar de una pequeña como tu, y antes de que me ataques con tu varita déjame decirte que yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tu.. recuerda que soy....... el sucesor de Voldemort.-dijo esto en ese todo de terror pero con ironía y parodia y se dio la vuelta  
  
-¿Así entonces puede una pequeña hacer esto?- Ginny no había tomado en cuenta las palabras de Draco y se dirigió a el, lo jaló hacia la pared del fondo del cuarto y le dio un beso, pero no el beso tímido y amoroso de antes no, este era una mezcla de deseo pasión y amor.. Ginny lo deseaba desde ese ultimo beso y tenía la excusa perfecta.  
  
Cuando se separaron Ginny se dio la vuelta y se fue, lo dejó helado, pero no se fue sin antes decirle  
  
-¿Así besa una pequeña?  
  
Cuando ella se fue, el todavía estaba pasándola lengua por sus labios hasta que dijo  
  
-No, Por Dios que no...  
  
I know I don't know you  
  
But I want you so bad  
  
Everyone has a secret  
  
But can they keep it  
  
Oh No they can't  
  
Ya!! Este capítulo lo he escrito por que estoy feliiiiiz!!!! TENGO EL CD DE MAROON 5!! LA MEJOR BANDA JUNTO A t.A.T.u!!! así que este capítulo esta largo.. bueno gracias a los reviews que he recibido tnx!! Y espero recibir mas!!  
  
Respuesta a los Reviews:  
  
Kiara McGonagall: ¿¿¿¿No celebran 15??? Pues no sabes de lo que te pierdes, UN AÑO DE PUROS TONOS!! XD XD XD, bueno yo no haré el mío para ahorrar e irme a Londres!!! Bueno para que veas que no soy mala ahí estaba el 3 capitulo espero tu review!! Cuisate Lil Sonis  
  
Eri Mond Licht: bueno ¿sabías que estaba pensando en hacer algo parecido? Pero después decidí que era mejor hacerlo de esta forma, aunque no sea la verdadera... he hablado demasiado!! Bueno espero tu review!! Cuidate Lil Sonis  
  
LadyVega: pues en este capítulo no incluí ninguna parte del sueño, decidí dejarlo para el otro capítulo, si que se llevó su merecido!! XD XD espero tu review! Cuidate Lil Sonis  
  
Sophye Potter: Holas!!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic!, pues si... en los próximos capítulos pondré algunos flashbacks para saber como se enamoraron (en plural)... si y tambien lo que dicen no solo Harry sino los Weasleys y Herms, a ver si usted actualiza su fic para que no deje con la curiosidad XD XD XD.... Cuidate Lil Sonis  
  
BUENO QUE ESPERAS!!!! DEJAME TU REVIEW!!! MIENTRAS MAS REVIEWS MAS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZO OK?? ANDA APRIETA EL BOTÓN DE GO! ACEPTO DE TOOOOOOOOOO XD XD XD 


	4. Al Final Nos Somos Nada

Capítulo 4 Al Final No Somos Nada  
  
Al Día Siguiente Ginny, todavía emocionada por lo que ocurrió el día anterior, estaba llegando al comedor cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba de uno de los salones  
  
-Pss, Pss  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
Cuando se acercó vio que era Harry, quien la estaba llamando, se notaba que estaba sudando "Que raro, ¿qué querrá tan temprano?"  
  
-Harry, dime ¿qué sucede?  
  
-Eh.. Ginny, mira esto no es fácil para mi pero..  
  
Ginny se dio cuenta que no estaba dentro del salón sino mas bien en la puerta, Harry con su nerviosismo la había "empujado" hacia ese lugar.  
  
-Habla Harry, de una vez.  
  
La verdad que Harry no era su persona favorita, en realidad del trío fantástico el único que al menos sobrellevaba, por ser su hermano, era Ron. En 4to Curso había visto que Hermione no era para nada su amiga, y al fin abrió los ojos para encontrarse que Harry es solamente un estúpido que nuca le hizo caso  
  
-Creo que mejor ..  
  
Y la besó  
  
"¿Qué Diablos estaba haciendo ahora?, ¿¡¡¡BESÁNDOLA??!!!... se dio cuenta que al final nunca quiso que ocurriera eso, tenía otra perspectiva de Harry besándola, pero a la vez le dio pena... y odio.. recién se da cuenta que existo pensó Ginny.  
  
Pero lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos era que Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, mirando la escena, la misma Ginny Weasley que el día anterior la había besado con amor, estaba besando al sucio Potter.. no aguantaba eso.. era demasiado, estaba sufriendo otra decepción mas en su vida, primero su padre y ahora eso...  
  
Cuando se separaron lo único que Ginny pudo decir fue:  
  
-No, Harry.. es muy tarde...  
  
Se volteó para irse cuando vio a Malfoy con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos... con decepción..Ginny pensó en seguirlo. Le hizo caso a su insticto  
  
Lo estuvo siguiendo hasta que este llegó a los terrenos y se echó en uno de los árboles, ella estaba preocupada por el así que decidió no hablarle sino mostrarle que estaba ahí.  
  
-Lárgate Weasley  
  
-Yo.. Draco .. yo .. no lo quise el .. el me besó.  
  
-¿Porqué me estas dando excusas? Si al final tu y yo no somos nada.  
  
-No...-dijo sollozando-no. No te hagas.  
  
-No me hago nada Weasley, ahora si me puedes hacer el favor de irte.  
  
-Draco.. por favor yo..  
  
-MALFOY, aprende a respetar a tus superiores Weasley, ahora LARGATE!  
  
-No no seas así...-Ginny lo quería de verdad sino no estaría sollozando por el, no se estaría arrodillando hacia el-Tu y yo nos queremos.. ¿no es así?- dijo esto mientras trataba de darle un beso.  
  
-SUELTAME, ¿NO ENTIENDES? LARGATE, Claro siendo una Weasley siempre te rebajas ante todos..  
  
-Esta bien Malfoy... solo déjame decirte que no es lo que crees.  
  
Pero ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo ella?, el tenía razón, el y ella no tenían nada.. pero no podía perderlo.. ¿pero hasta tanto?...¿tenía que rebajarse así siempre?, ella misma se había prometido en las vacaciones del 3 curso que iba a dejar de ser una de esas niñitas estúpidas...nunca se iba a rebajar por nadie, pero ya lo estaba volviendo a hacer..¿es que no podía dejar de hacerlo?...decidió no ir a la clase de adivinación.. se iba a quedar pensando en los terrenos...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Estaba en 3 curso, Ginny estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando de pronto vio a Harry hablando con Chang  
  
-Eh..Cho..quería preguntarte si querías ir al baile conmigo  
  
Eso a Ginny le cayó como un balde de agua eso, ella estaba enamorada de el, es mas, le iba a pedir ese mismo día para ir a ese baile con el, ya que sus amigas le habían contado de eso. Se fue llorando.. no lo podía creer, y ella que pensaba que el la iba a invitar a ella... que ilusa...  
  
Estaba por el pasillo que daba al baño de las chicas, ese baño del cual Harry la había salvado de Tom. El único amigo que tuvo y que la traicionó. Cuando vio a Malfoy, estaba recostado en el piso, no avanzó ya que le intrigaba saber que estaba haciendo el ahí... por primera vez notó que ese cabello rubio iba perfectamente con esos ojos grises... esos ojos grises.. ahora que lo pensaba los ojos de Malfoy eran muy lindos. ¿Desde cuando Malfoy estaba bueno?... quizá ese iba a ser un buen cambio.. DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO GINNY! Pero estaba lindo de verdad.. mejor que Potter... ¿desde cuando el lindo Harry es Potter?, desde que apareció Draco ¿Draco? ¡¡¡Malfoy, Malfoy!! Ah Dios... tengo que irme de ahí..  
  
Cuando se dirigía a su sala común se encontró con Neville que estaba nervioso...  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Así era como se había enamorado de el.. claro después de estar negándolo por semanas.... hasta que lo que sentía por Draco no era lo mismo que lo que sintió por Harry... era mucho mas profundo.  
  
Y ahora... lo había perdido.. pero NO ERA SU CULPA, tenía que estar lamentándose por todo lo malo que le ocurría en la vida... ya no mas..  
  
Mientras esto ocurría Draco meditaba todo lo que había ocurrido en esos dos últimos días.  
  
I know I don't know you  
  
But I want you so bad  
  
Everyone has a secret  
  
But can they keep it  
  
Oh No they can't  
  
Haber-pensaba-la besé y puedo asegurar que ella se muere por mi, por dios quien no se muere por Draco Malfoy, DEJA DE DECIR ESO!!, esta bien pero bueno.. se besó con Potter...pero ella me había besado antes...pero se rebajó, si, lo se...pero creo que ha sufrido mucho..me dio pena.. pero ¿por qué yo me tengo que sentir apenado?. Porque lo estoy, la amo, ahí esta, lo dije... diablos AMO A ESA PELIRROJA! Pero ¿ella me ama? No tengo la menor idea...pero ella tiene que ser MIA..quizá.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Estaba en el callejón Diagon, el iba a entrar a segundo año y fue con su padre a comprar los libros para el colegio. En la librería había un montón de gente, Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando autógrafos.. ahí estaba Potter con los Weasleys. Aprovechó que su padre fue a "saludar" a Arthur Weasley para fastidiar a esa manada de gente.  
  
Pero mientras molestaba a Potter, la Weasley salió en su defensa.. recién ahí notó que ella existía. Nunca la había visto, pero tenía su carácter.. eso fue lo que lo cautivó.  
  
Pero no fue hasta el año pasado cuando la vio con la Lunática Loovegood en el gran comedor, en el banquete de Entrada, cuando se dio cuenta de que la Weasley estaba buena.. y ese sentimiento fue creciendo con el paso de los días, semanas.. meses...  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Quien lo iba a decir... el enamorado de una Weasley... no podía perderla así nomás..¿o si?  
  
Habían pasado horas meditando ahí en los terrenos, cuando sonó el timbre.. pensó en ir a las clases de pociones a ver si se distraía un poco. La clase pasó rápida.. de verdad que estuvo por primera vez atento a la clase, el era bueno en es materia ya que Snape le daba clases particulares por ser su padrino. Le tocaba herbología, estaba dirigiéndose al Invernadero n°6, era temprano así que no importaba.  
  
Ginny's P.O.V  
  
Después de la conversación que tuve con Malfoy decidí calmarme un poco, cuando decidí ir a la clase ya había tocado la campana, y por gusto fui al castillo si después me tocaba clases con Hagrid en los mismos terreno, Maldición..  
  
Iba camino a la clase cuando me crucé con Colin, tan lindo el.. se había puesto muy lindo con el paso de los años..  
  
-Ginny, me puedes hacer un GRAN favor  
  
El se podría decir que era mi único amigo hombre en Hogwarts, los demás solo eran compañeros  
  
-Si, lo que quieras  
  
-¿Te puedo besar?, mira lo que pasa es que los chicos están diciendo que soy un afeminado y bueno.. quiero demostrarles que no lo soy.. vamos Ginny...  
  
Eso si que me agarró por sorpresa pero... el es mi amiga, ¿porque no?  
  
-Está bien  
  
-Por favor Ginny, yo se que no quieres pe... ¿SI? GRACIAS!!!  
  
Y me besó... la verdad que estuvo bueno, pero no tanto como el que me dio Malfoy.. o los que me dio, en realidad.  
  
Cuando terminó, en un susurro me dijo  
  
-Gracias Gin, eres lo máximo  
  
Fin del Ginny's P.O.V  
  
Lo que no sabía Ginny es que cierto rubio la estaba viendo...y que se contenía por no darle un puñetazo a Creevey..pero iba a ser en vano, de repente, ella no era la chica que el pensaba... lo único que dijo antes de irse  
  
-Al Final no somos nada.  
  
BUENO MI COMENTARIO FINAL: MOLESTA POR QUE TOM MI TOM, CONFIRMO QUE ESTA CON ALGUIEN, UNA TIPA QUE PARECE MAS VIEJA QUE... BUENO QUE EL... LA ODIO MELISSA LA BITCH ESA XD XD XD MEDIA LOCA ESTOY NO??? BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS, VAMOS! AUNQUE SEA SOLO PA DECIR HE LEIDO TU FIC. XD XD  
  
SALUDOS LIL SONIS 


End file.
